Ève et Espoir
by Karen Killa
Summary: Peu après le départ de Boromir pour Fondcombe, Faramir est fait prisonnier par le roi sorcier d'Angmar. Aurore devra tenir le Gondor seule, sans aucun de ses frères. Evil Denethor. Mention of torture.


Barva, fils de Bargrad, et soldat du Gondor n'avait jamais été dans une situation aussi horrible. Bien sûr il connaissait la guerre, cela faisait dix ans qu'il était un soldat et il avait vu des orcs auparavant. La première fois lorsqu'ils avaient attaqué le convoi dans lequel il voyageait avec sa famille. Il n'avait eu la vie sauve, ainsi que le reste du convoi, que grâce à l'intervention des capitaines Boromir et Faramir. Deux hommes pour qui il éprouvait un respect infini, et s'ils le demandaient il marcherait jusqu'aux confins du Mordor.

De plus, il avait, comme la plupart des hommes de la Cité, eut à un moment un gros faible pour Lady Aurore. Elle était une belle femme avec ses cheveux bruns-dorés, ses yeux bleus et elle avait en plus un sourire magnifique. Particulièrement lorsqu'elle était auprès de ses frères. Il n'osait penser à ses courbes, parce que les derniers hommes qui en avaient parlé, s'étaient fait rosés par les deux capitaines. Plus ils avaient assigné à des tâches particulièrement pénibles pendant un moment après. Même chose pour ceux qui avaient osé ce genre de commentaire près des cousins de Lady Aurore ou des seconds des deux capitaines. Ou d'autres soldats qui la respectaient et l'appréciaient.

Lady Aurore était une femme respectée et aimée par le Gondor. Elle n'avait pas toujours été très accessible, et il y avait eu des gens qui l'avaient appelé Dame de Glace, mais Barva, lui il était resté admiratif. Et il avait vu la douleur et la tristesse dans son regard parfois, lorsqu'elle avait regardé au loin installé dans les jardins ou en poste au bord de la roche face au Mordor. Guettant le retour d'un de ses frères ou cousins... Il l'avait même vu pleurer une fois, il l'avait surprise agenouillée et en larme dans la bibliothèque mais il était resté silencieux. Certain qu'elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit la voit ainsi. Il ne savait pas à quoi ça avait été dû mais elle avait surmonté cela. Des sourires étaient revenus sur son visage, elle avait même ri en compagnie d'enfant ou de sa famille. Elle était la Lumière du Gondor et il craignait de lui apprendre ce qu'il savait.

"Lieutenant Barva, je vous ai connu plus grand orateur." commenta doucement la Lady en question, tandis qu'elle posait la tasse de thé après en avoir bu une gorgée. "Que se passe-t'il ?"

En revenant à Minas Tirith, il avait demandé une audience avec Lady Aurore, ce qui lui avait été accordé assez rapidement. Comme pour chaque soldat qui revenait du front et en charge d'un groupe ou d'un message. Elle se rendait disponible. Il était venu à l'heure proposée, moins d'un jour après son retour, ce qui vu tout ce qu'elle faisait été impressionnant, et depuis qu'il s'était assis en acceptant un sucre dans sa tasse, il n'avait pas dit un mot. Ce depuis près de vingt minutes.

"Lieutenant." elle demanda, la voix un peu plus stricte. C'était un ordre, elle attendait une réponse.

Avalant péniblement il releva la tête et fit de son mieux pour rencontrer sans flancher le regard bleu de la femme en face de lui. Il n'avait jamais fait attention au fait qu'elle avait exactement la même couleur d'yeux que ceux du Capitaine Faramir. Ce qui ne rendait franchement pas sa tâche plus aisée, loin de là. Mais s'il avait vu le capitaine Faramir avec un air sérieux et concentré, jamais il ne l'avait vu avec une expression aussi ... contrôlée. Si ce n'était pour les mains de Lady Aurore qui tenait un peu trop sa tasse, il aurait pu croire qu'elle ne ressentait rien ou peu.

"Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle du groupe du capitaine Faramir depuis cinquante-trois jours." Les paroles lui échappèrent, il n'avait pas prévu de lui dire ça ainsi. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répondre.

"Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, cela ne veut pas forcément dire le pire. Ils ont pu remarquer un groupe et décider de les suivre." pointa Aurore, serrant ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils blanchissent. Ne montrant sinon aucune trace de son inquiétude, de son horreur et de la dévastation qu'elle ressentait en entendant de telles nouvelles.

"Milady... Nous avons trouvé des traces, ces traces montraient un combat et il y avait du sang d'orc en plus que du sang humain. Il y avait deux corps sur place, les corps d'Edric et d'Harda." répondit Barva, il allait élaborer mais elle ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité.

"Deux des hommes de Faramir. Edric était un excellent pisteur tandis qu'Harda était son meilleur archer. Aucune autre trace du groupe de mon frère ?" demanda Aurore, fixant attentivement l'homme qui venait de lui donner de telles nouvelles.

Une partie d'elle ne souhaitait que s'effondrer, se mettre à pleurer pour ne jamais s'arrêter mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas devant Barva déjà, mais surtout pas alors qu'il allait falloir tant de chose pour le Gondor.

Boromir était au loin, pour une longue mission sans qu'il puisse donner la moindre indication sur la date de son retour. C'était beaucoup trop risqué. Et maintenant Faramir était capturé, ou mort. Son corps dévoré par des orcs...

Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas envisager cette hypothèse, c'était impossible, quoique c'était aussi insupportable. En l'absence de ses frères, la lignée des intendants était limitée à elle même. Ce qui était peu, surtout vu qu'elle ne comptait pas se marier.

Elle aimerait proclamer que c'était des mensonges, que Brava mentait pour une raison ou une autre, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas en voyant l'expression sur le visage de ce soldat, il était sincère, désolé et inquiet. Pour elle, pour Faramir... De plus elle connaissait un peu Brava, pas beaucoup mais elle lui avait déjà parlé par le passé, il n'était pas un menteur.

Malheureusement pour le coup.

"Je vous remercie d'être venu pour m'informer. Il y a t'il quelqu'un charge des recherches ?" demanda Aurore, faisant de son mieux pour se reprendre.

"Madril n'était pas au près du capitaine, il est en charge du reste d'entre nous, et il continue à le chercher. Tout en continuant bien sûr avec la mission." répondit Barva. "Il m'a confié cette lettre pour vous."

Aurore se saisit avec prudence du message que lui donnait Barva, reconnaissant le sceau du second de son frère. Elle l'ouvrit un peu à contrecœur, une partie d'elle voulait nier que son frère était porté disparu avec une partie de son groupe, en ouvrant ce message, elle ne pourrait plus nier la réalité. Cependant même si Aurore avait plein de défauts, elle n'était pas une lâche, et si son frère avait des ennuis, alors elle voulait en être sûre. Et surtout elle voulait savoir comment aider. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix.

_Lady Aurore, _

_J'avais espéré ne jamais avoir à vous écrire une telle lettre, malheureusement je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Je ne peux vous cacher plus longtemps la situation, vous méritez de savoir la vérité et de vous préparer en conséquence._

_Je ne vais pas vous mentir, la situation est grave. Cinquante hommes ont été capturé avec Capitaine Faramir, je ne sais pas encore où ils ont été envoyé, mais je le trouverai. Je vous le jure, sur mon honneur, je n'arrêterai pas tant que je ne les aurai pas trouvé. _

_Je vous assure également qu'en plus de continuer à chercher mon capitaine et ses hommes, mes frères d'armes, je vais continuer à mener les hommes qu'il me reste afin de veiller sur le Gondor. De poursuivre notre veille contre le Mordor, rapportant les actions qui se passent au niveau de la porte Noire et en Ithilien, en tout cas celles que nous pouvons suivre. Cela si j'ai votre permission pour le faire._

_Je serai aussi heureux d'avoir un autre homme à suivre, quoique ma loyauté restera au capitaine Faramir. Néanmoins si vous jugez qu'un homme est suffisamment capable pour nous mener, je vous ferai confiance._

_Milady, sachez que quoiqu'il arrive, cela a été un honneur de servir pour le Gondor, et votre famille. _

_Avec respect, _

_Madril, lieutenant du Gondor._

"Je vais vous laissez aller parler à Denethor, faire votre rapport. Néanmoins je n'ai aucun problème à laisser Madril en tête des opérations, il a ma pleine et entière confiance. Je m'assurerai que les ressources dont vous avez besoin, seront envoyées rapidement. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ou à me faire parvenir un message pour me le dire. Et je vais voir pour augmenter à nouveau vos nombres, en attendant que vous puissiez retrouver nos disparus." dit Aurore, observant également la page que Madril avait joint à la lettre. Une page où il avait noté le nom de tout les disparus.

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains allait devoir se rendre auprès des familles de tout les disparus afin de leur annoncer la nouvelle, leur dire que tout était mis en oeuvre pour les ramener, qu'elle était disponible au besoin... Ça allait être une pénible journée, pas de doute à ce sujet.

Sans compter qu'elle allait devoir se lever le matin, cela alors qu'aucun de ses frères n'étaient en sécurité, qu'un d'eux était même entre les mains de l'ennemi. Ce serait sans aucun doute le plus difficile. Avancer en sachant qu'elle n'allait pas avoir la moindre nouvelle d'eux. Boromir elle s'y était attendue, mais il y avait eu Faramir, son autre frère était supposé être là. Plus ou moins en sécurité. Ou en tout cas capable de lui dire qu'il allait bien et ce régulièrement.

Ce n'était clairement plus le cas.

Aurore ne s'était jamais sentie aussi perdue.

Aussi défaite. Même au pire des actions de Denethor. Il n'avait jamais réussi à briser son équilibre de la sorte, il avait failli, mais elle n'avait pas craqué. A présent, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps dans cette situation.

Faramir était prisonnier de Sauron.

Ou d'un de ses hommes, mais ce n'était pas le pire, elle ignorait où, elle ignorait ce qu'il subissait quoiqu'elle pouvait imaginer. C'était même ça le problème, elle ne pouvait l'imaginer que trop bien.

Allait-elle le revoir un jour ?

Et si oui dans quel état serait-il ?

Resterait-il le frère confiant, au cœur d'or qu'elle aimait plus que tout ? Ou allait-il devenir aussi froid qu'elle ne l'était ?

Elle l'aimerait, même si c'était le cas, mais elle en serait quand même triste et furieuse, parce que Faramir n'était pas supposé être comme la femme qu'elle était devenue. Il était tellement mieux.

"Milady, qu'allons-nous faire ?" demanda Ohtar, une fois de retour dans les appartements d'Aurore.

"Tenir. Un pas après l'autre. Je dois tenir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent. Et le Gondor doit tenir avec moi, avec nous." répondit Aurore. "Vous pouvez aller vous reposer. Je voudrais être un peu seule.

Les deux hommes obéirent sans protester, et elle leur en était vraiment reconnaissante, parce qu'elle se sentait incapable de tenir le coup plus longtemps. De conserver son calme apparent et de ne pas s'effondrer.

Aurore entendit la porte se fermer derrière eux, mais elle ne se retourna pas, elle avança à la place jusqu'à une de ses malles, qu'elle ouvrit et fouilla pour en sortir un petit coffre. Ce dernier contenait plusieurs dessins de différents artistes, presque tous de Dol Amroth, certains avaient été réalisé par sa cousine Lothiriel.

Elle les souleva les uns après les autres, doucement et délicatement, ne voulant pas les abîmer, et lorsqu'elle trouva celui qu'elle cherchait, un dessin de ses deux frères et d'elle, elle dut s'asseoir. Submergée par l'émotion, elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux sur ce dessin, si libre et sans inquiétude. Et c'était il y a pas si longtemps que ça, alors comment les choses avaient-elle pu si mal tourner ? En aussi peu de temps ?

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent, incapable de se contrôler d'avantage. C'était insupportable. Elle avait dit à ses hommes qu'il fallait tenir bon, mais comment allait-elle pouvoir le faire ? Elle s'en sentait incapable. Rien que d'arrêter de pleurer lui semblait impossible, alors donner le change ? Faire comme si tout allait bien ?

Le tout alors que son frère était probablement en train de se faire torturer en ce moment même. Comment allait-elle pouvoir le dire à Boromir lorsque son aîné rentrerait ?

Comment pouvait-elle surmonter cette épreuve ?


End file.
